Pastel Frontier
Just to let you know, there's content related to the game at its own official wiki, by clicking this link! Thank you! Pastel Frontier '(파스텔 프론티어 paseutel peulontieo), formerly known as '''Aquamarine Sapphire '(아쿠아마린 사파이어 akuamalin sapaieo) and 'Suwakos.org/SkyFriends '(스카이 프렌즈 seukai peulenjeu), is an upcoming MMORPG game that is developed and published by YunokiRoom. It was released in October 2017, until it was renamed '''Aquamarine Sapphire in July 2019. It is also a spiritual successor to WonderKing Online who was closed on April 25th, 2017 just before the game was released on October 11th of that year as Suwakos.org/SkyFriends. It was announced on January 12th that Pastel Frontier is going to shut down on October 16th, 2022 and Battle Seraph was released that day. How The Game Was Born WonderKing Online closed its doors to all players on April 25th, 2017 and closed its own official website on May 8th of that year, which was the main cause which led YunokiRoom to produce an MMORPG that is a spiritual successor to WonderKing Online, but in a different universe and new classes. Characters Main Article: List of Pastel Frontier classes and List of Pastel Frontier species At the character creation screen, you may choose what class that you want to play as. The class types at first mostly consists of Attacker, Defender, Mystical, and Healer and it includes the Diva type. New players starts their journey on Tutorial Village which explains the game's controls and basic commands. Your characters appear in servers, and you are only allowed to create 5 characters in each different server. Economy Items in the game can be found by monster drops, purchased from other characters and shops, or obtained as a reward for completing a quest. These items are used for various purposes and they can be traded. Since the game is free-to-play, YunokiRoom introduces the Lullaby Tencent Shop (자장가 텐센트 샵 jajang-ga tensenteu syab) to gain revenue. The Lullaby Tencent Shop is where players buy items by using lullaby tencents, a currency used in YunokiRoom and its services. Most LTS items expires after a certain periods of time, and some of them do not. The pets could be adopted from the Pet Shop, and mounts are also available on the Mount Stable and the Lullaby Tencent Shop. Real money trading is prohibited, and will result in a 3-day ban to a 6 years ban (permanent ban), which includes trading rainbow stars (which is the game's currency) with Lullaby Tencents (which was YunokiRoom's currency, and items bought with real-money). Features While its predecessor actually is similar to MapleStory but its occupation groups was 3rd job advancements instead of 4th job advancements, Pastel Frontier's occupation group is the 4th job advancements and has more classes. Trivia * When Pastel Frontier was Suwakos.org, they've introduced pets and towns, which was later expanded as of Aquamarine Sapphire. * Pastel Frontier has an history of changing its name. Category:MMORPG Category:Video Games Category:Video Games that exists in YunokiRoom canon